It Will Rain
by TheNightinGaleTurk
Summary: Wade won't tell Peter something and they don't talk for a week. He goes out in the middle of a rainy night to make things right. But will Peter understand the reason why he never told him about what happened eight years ago? A very short SpideyPool story. Not canon. A little kissing, nothing major. Also has nothing to do with 'Hit Restart'. Strictly a quick write.


Wade raised his hand to knock on Peter's door. The rain had soaked him to the bone and he felt scared. Peter hadn't talked to him in a week and it was all because he wouldn't tell him about what really happened eight years ago. _"Come on man, you love the guy, just talk to him!" _He shook his head and lowered his hand.

Peter opened the door just then and saw who it was, but before he could close it he noticed that Wade was thoroughly soaked, he was shivering to boot, "Get in here before you freeze to death you idiot." Wade lowered his head, still out in the rain. "I'll get your… uh… carpet wet..." He muttered, not caring that he was cold. He didn't want to make Peter hate him anymore than he might already. "Just get in here." Peter was mad at him, but not mad enough to let him freeze.

He felt like a scowled puppy and stepped passed the threshold, keeping his head down. If he had been gifted with animal ears, they'd be flattened and his tail would be between his legs. "Okay..." Peter took his hand and pulled him upstairs and into his room, "Stay," He walked away then quickly came back with towels that were just taken out of the dryer, "Here," Peter handed Wade the towels. Wade took them, still not trying to make eye-contact and drying off. "Pete..."

He raised an eyebrow, "What?" The man muttered it so softly the other couldn't hear it at first. "I'm sorry..." He muttered out, hiding himself under one of the towels. Wade was sometimes like an over-grown third grader, but that was one of the reasons why he loved him. "Yeah, I know you are," Peter took the towel away from his face, "Why won't you just tell me?" He looked at him, eyes swimming with hurt, "I-I thought you trusted me Wade." Wade sighed, "I do! It's just…" He swallowed before shaking his head and running a hand through his wet hair. "It was eight years ago! Why is it so important to you?"

"Because, it's obviously something that affects you, and anything that does is important to me."" Peter dried off his cheek. "It's a little more than just a something." He said softly, taking Peter's hand in his to stop him from drying him off. Peter just pushed his hand a way and continued drying his face giving him a look, "I know it is, that's why I need you to tell me. Please Wade?"

Wade tried to gauge Peter through his eyes. Would he be disguised with him? Would he dump him and just... "Eight years ago... I was experimented on by Weapon X..." He didn't want to tell him. No one should know. "Yeah, you told me about him." Peter coaxed and moved the towel to his other cheek. Wade stopped him, "He did some things to me, Pete. Stuff that I can't... really say." He swallowed and turned his face away. "I did a lot of stuff for him... Bad stuff." He looked into Peter's face, begging him to understand.

Peter tilted his head, still a little confused, "You can tell me, Wade." He took one of Wade's hands and led him to his bed where he sat down pulling Wade next to him, then gave him a reassuring smile. Wade cleared his throat, about to mention he was still wet and he'd get Peter's bed soaked. "X was a crazy... 'guy'... He had fetishes. He liked to force those in his command to... do things to him. Inappropriate things..." He swallowed. "He had us... the group he had... kill a lot of people too..."

Peter looked mortified, not at what Wade did but what X made him and the others do, he took Wade's hand in his again, and started rubbing circles on the back, not quite sure what to say. Wade saw the look and panic set in. For a moment he glanced at window, wondering if he could get away. His body was cold enough it let him sit and he said quickly, "Eight years ago... I and three others were under the control of X. He had us attack this town in North Korea. We slaughtered them... every man, woman and child... That's why when that chick asked me at the bar if I had been to Korea I went a little..." He turned away, his hand still in Peters.

"Hey look at me," Peter pulled his chin toward him, "It wasn't your fault." Peter took his other hand in his free one and began doing the same to it. Wade couldn't look at him; He remembered the faces of the people he'd killed. X was grinning when Wade ran his sword through his chest, then using the same blade to cut the stitching around his mouth that he'd put there. His hand went to feel the slight scars the left and he shook his head. "Come here." Peter pulled Wade to him, holding him close.

He was rigid in his arms for a few moments until he relaxed, letting his arms wrap around Peter. "Sorry..." He muttered, at least it was over. "It's alright. You're fine now." Peter just held him, "I love you Wade." Peter kissed his cheek. Wade cleared his throat, "Course I'm fine." He scoffed, "I love you too, Petey." Peter smiled, and kissed his lips sweetly, "I went a whole week without that and I never want to do that again." He kissed him again. The other man smirked at him, "Well don't not call me for a week~" He bit his lip softly and smiled into the kiss.


End file.
